Legendary Magic Understudies??!
by Chris-San
Summary: The origional MKR cast has been kiddnapped, and now it's up to three canadian teenagers to save the day! PS. If you like this, you should try my X-trio in the X-men section...
1. Default Chapter

MKR Parody

**MKR Parody**

**Chapter 1**

_Three friends, Suzie, Natasha, and Christine, are visiting the Tokyo tower on a band trip. _

WOW!! WOW WOW WOW!!

Suzie: Um, Tash? Calm down! (people are staring at us)

C: Ohh, come on Suzie. Tash is living a dream here. None of us ever imagined that the school band would be taking a trip to Tokyo this year. Let her be excite...

Tash: Fu-chan! Fu-chan!! Can I borrow some money to use the telescope? Please?!

C: Well all right, but this is the last time. You know you shouldn't have spent all that money on those Manga. (You can't even read Japanese!)

Suzie: Weird. You giving Tash money for the telescope and all, (especially since you usually have to mooch off of her), it's like a scene out of the MKR Manga. You almost expect there to be a...

BANG

Voice: Please save our world Cefiro. Please, legendary, magic, understudies!!

Suzie: huh? 

C: Wha??

Tash: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh.........Wait. Understudies???

FLASH

Suddenly the floor gives way and the three are falling through the air

C: A floating mountain??

Suzie: Wow! Look at the ocean!!

Tash: TOO HIGH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

C: Don't worry Tash, any second now Clef is going to send a flying fish to catch us. You'll see.

They land on somehting.

C: See! What did I tell you.

Suzie: Uhhhhhhh, Christine, (squishy??) this isn't exactly a fish. It's a... a...

C and S: JELLYFISH!!? EWWWWWWWWWW!!!

Tash: (clinging to fish) Thank you! Thank you!! Just bring us down now please Mr. Jelly fish? Nice Jellyfish. Nice Jellyfish.

(C+S: sweat drops.)

Suzie: Hey Christine look, It's slidey see? Weeeeeeee!! Woa, Woa. I can't stop!

C: Suzie!!!

Tash: Nice jellyfish.

(Thud, splat.)

C: Suzie are you all right??

Tash: (looking around) Huh? Suzie? Suzie? Ohhhh My God!! Where's Suzie??

Suzie:(from under jellyfish) Would somebody get this giant ball of slime OFF OF ME?!

(Tash looks down through the fish, sees an SD suzie.)

Tash: AHHHHHH!!! DEMON! (she reaches through the Jelly fish to grab Suzie.)Take that! and that....(fight)

C: Whew. Wow, this is interesting! ... Um, Suzie, get up. ...Tash, stop freaking out, it's just Death. 

Tash: Huh? Oh Suzie, Sorry. 

Suzie: (sarcastic) Don't mention it.

C: Uh hey guys, do you realize where we are???

(Big panoramic picture) All: Cefiro!!!!

Tash: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah!!! (bouncing around joyfully)

Suzie: Yeah...wait. No Beatles! No Interview with the Vampire, No Chad!

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Tash: Oh come on Suzie. We're in Cefiro. How often does this happen to us!!

Suzie: Eh, you're right. Let's save Cefiro (too-toot-toot-too)

C: (concerned) Yeah...

S+T: Christine? (Usually you'd be going nuts right now)

C: I just hope that time is standing still in our world. Otherwise we'll miss our flight back to Canada... and we'll be stuck in Japan for a long time. 

S+T: (Pensive) Hmmmmmm...

Tash: I could live with that!

Voice: A-hem. You can't go back. 

All: Who's there??

Tash: It's Clef-san!! Yeahhh..(dancing blissfully)..

Clef: So you've arrived. Welcome to Cefiro, Legendary Magic Understudies.

Tash: ...eahhhhhh!!? Understudies? Why does everyone call us understudies?

Clef: Because you are. You see first the CLAMP budget was slashed, then all the main characters went on strike. Then they were all kidnapped by this guy named Gelato, who was the jealous understudy of Zagato. So now the only thing to do is to call upon the Legendary Magic Understudies to save Cefiro. 

C: Oh, I see.

Tash: Not quite what I was hoping for but it'll do.

Suzie: Mmmmmmm, Gelato!!

Clef: So, I'll assume you are familiar with the routine. Now then. *MAGIC GIFT*

FLASH

C: I feel…a draft?

Tash: Now I can use magic!!

Suzie: When I open my eyes I'll have the coolest armor…

(She opens her eyes and sees that she's got a piddly broach on and a ring on her finger.) 

Suzie: Hey!! What kind of a joke is this!! You call this armor you little twerp..(she attacks Clef).. give me some real armor you tiny excuse for a wizard or I'll punt you from here to Eterna! 

_(THWACK!! Clef hits Suzie with his staff.)_

Clef: The armor will strengthen as you do (and trust me. You'll need a lot of growing space!)…

Suzie: I heard that shorty pants. (fight)

Tash: (All right!! I can use magic now) Ahem. *ARROW OF F..

Clef: WAIT!

All: huh?

Clef: You can't use magic unless you need it or the spell will back fire on you (didn't you read the manga??) besides, that isn't the right incantation. 

Tash: What! I'm sure that's how it goes.

Clef: No. Incantations are different depending on the person. You will have a different incantation than Hikaru, based on your power.

Tash: Oh. Can you teach it to me? Please?? Please??

Clef: All right come here…. Do you feel it. The power inside you?? Can you hear the words??

Tash: Yes. 

I can… 

but…

Clef: Good. Well then look at the time. Gelato's villan will be here any minute so you'd better hurry up and leave. Go to the forest of Overwhelming Noise to the west. There you'll find Presley-san, and yoko-ona. By the way, you have now assumed the roles of the three magic knights. You can't go home until you save Cefiro. Good luck now (you're going to need it) Get on and be off. 

(Clef summons giant bird)

C: Wait, 

Clef: What?

C: If Gelato kidnapped the whole cast of MKR. Then all the people we meet will be different won't they?

Clef: That's correct! 

C: Oh. And how is it that they kidnapped everyone on strike but you got away?? Unless..

Suzie: Scab!! Scab!! Clef's a scab! Ha ha ha ha!!

Clef: I'm not a scab, I'm a work-a-holic.

Suzie: (laughs louder)

RRRUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEE!!

** **

Clef: Why are you still here? Get on the bird and go! Hurry!

Tash: On the Bird? (a flying bird!!) Bu…(C+S grab Tash and get on bird) Wait! No! I wanna stay and help Clef. Seriously! Let me go!! Waaaait!

_(The bird flies away! A lady in a slutty costume comes up riding on a flaming mule.) _

Lady _(Looks like a barbie, blond): Great, I must be lost again. Excuse me sir? could you tell me where I could find a Master Clef? He's about your height, with bluish hair like yours and carries a staff kinda like that one._

Clef: No clue.

Acetone: Oh. then do you know where I could find the uhhhh (checks list, sounds out words)Ma-ggick-Un-der-stud-eyes?? 

Clef: That way.

Acetone: Great! Thanks Mr. Man.

Clef: Don't mention it. _(she does away.) Acetone. Alcyone's understudy. What a flake! Even they shouldn't have any problem beating her. Ohhh well. I guess I'm done wasting time here, I'd better go save everyone from Gelato now. Heaven knows those girls couldn't. Still, there was something about them..._

Voice: Whatever it was, it'll be gone soon enough.

Clef: Gelato!?!?! 

Gelato: Ha ha ha ha!!

FLASH

Clef: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Not rock again!! 

Wait!!

I'm, I'm, Ice Cream. Mmm, chocolate, not half bad.......

** **

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Candy and the Flaming mule...

MKR Parody, Chapter 2

**MKR Parody, Chapter 2**

_The three friends are on a flying bird headed toward the forest of overwhelming loudness to find yoko-ona and presley-san._

**Tash: I hope clef's ok.. Guys what's going on? _(she's clinging to the bird) _**

**Suzie: Wow look at that! Ohh my god! Tash you have to see this!!**

**Tash: STOP MOCKING ME! You kow I'm afraid of hieghts. Christine what's happening with Cleff?**

**Chris: Huh? oh. Ahh, there was a huge flash about a minute ago, nothing else.... **

Hey there Mr. Birdy! Wow, you're a great flyer! I bet you're the best flyer in all Cefiro.

**Bird: Tweet (_nods)_**

**Tash: Christine, what are you doing?**

**Chris: Mr. Bird, could I ask you something?**

**Bird: Tweet.**

**Suzie: No. She isn't going to... **

**Chris: Can you do a barrel role?**

**Suzie: ...do that thing she wrote in the parody!!!**

**Bird: Tweet (_nods again)_**

**S+T: No, No wait!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Chris: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! That was fun! Now, can you do a..a......... uh-oh!**

**Tash: That's right, I am going to kill you when we land!!! You'd better be afraid!! **

**Suzie: Uh, Tash, that's not what she's talking about. LOOK!!!!!**

_(Acetone comes up on her flamming mule)_

**Acetone: Exscuse me. Have you seen any Magic Understudies around here? I'm looking for them but I'm afraid I'm lost. Could you tell me where to go?? There should be three of them, flying west on a huge bird. Have you seen anything like that around here?**

**Suzie: Uh..**

**Acetone: And one has long hair and one...**

**Suzie: Hey...**

**Acetone: ... has short hair and one has a..**

**Suzie: Doesn't she realize we're the magic understudies???**

**T+C: SUZIE! SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Suzie: wha? oh. oops.**

**Acetone: Oh, so I've found you at last, (_I'm so smart) Ok what do I have to do now!_**

(_checks list) _

_(S+C+T: sweatdrops)_

**Acetone: That's right, destroy them! Oh how could I have forgotten. Well then, Magic Understudies, prepare yourselves! *Candy apple HAIL***

**S+T+C: Huh? (_giant candy apples fall from sky) AAHHHHHHHH!!! _**

Suzie: MMMMMMM! Candy Apples!

**C: What do we do now!!!**

**S: How should I know. You and Tash are the brainers!!**

**C: That's right! Natasha! Natasha? Suzie! Where's Natasha!!**

**Tash: AHHHHHH!!!**

**S+T: NATASHA!!**

_(tash is standing on the birds back, dodging apples) _

**S+C: Tash???**

**Tash _(thinking): (I know I have to do this, I'm the only one who can. Heights are scary, but I'm not going to be killed by a walking Barbie Doll!) _**

**S: Go Tash **

**C: Do IT!!! **

**Natasha: *DART of FLAME!!!***

**C: Huh**

**S: Dart of flame????**

**Acetone: Hah!! do you think such weak magic can harm me? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I'll show you real Magic. Watch that cloud there!! Ready? *POPCORN EXPLOSION!!* **

_(The blast goes out half way to the cloud, then boomerangs back at her)_

**Acetone: Huh? WHAT!! NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! **

*BANG!!*

**Acetone: SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!**

_(She falls, mule dissapears.)_

**S+T+C: (_stunned)_**

**C: So that's what Clef meant by magic backfiring when it is used unnecessarily.**

**S: Huh? **

**C: She was showing off back there, she didn't need to kill the cloud, she just wanted to. So the magic backfired and hit her instead.**

**S: Oh. Well it's a good thing it did! Right Tash! uh Tash?**

_(Tash is hanging her head, clenching her fists)_

**Tash: Watashi-wa baka-i desu.**

**C: Tash??**

**Tash: I should have killed her, but my attack didn't even hurt her. God I'm pathetic!!**

**C: Tash, that's not true! You were really, really brave!! Honest!!**

**Tash: oh yeah, how's that?**

**Suzie: Well you're standing up! Even though you're afraid of heights!**

**C: Yeah!**

**Tash:!!!! **

I am. 

I'm not afraid anymore?

_(big span of Tash, standing, looking at cefiro)_

**Tash: wow!! I'm not afraid anymore!! YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

S: GO TASH!

C: ALRIGHT!!

_(Tash looks around) _

**Tash: Hey, look! What a huge forest!! Is that where we're heading??**

_(Bird nods)_

**Tash: Alright!! Yoko-ona and Presley-san!! Here we come!!!**

_(Bird descends)_

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. The Forest of Overwhelming Noise

MKR Parody

**MKR Parody**

**Chapter 3**

_The three land in a forest. They get off the bird who takes off and leaves with a good bye tweet. _

**Tash: Bye! Konban-wa! Arigato!!**

**Suzie: Yeah! What she said! **

_Christine is examining the forest they're in _

**C: Wow! I've never seen trees so large! It's like a catheadral, only, organic! (_yells)_**

HELLO

hello

he...

**Suzie: Wow! It echos! But why did they call it the forest of overwhelming noise??**

he..

hello

HELLO

_HELLO!!!!_

**Tash: Holy Cow! **

_Looks at Suzie _

**Tash: You just had to ask, didn't you?**

**Suzie: Huh? What did you say? My ears are still ringing!! My ears! My ears!! **

**C: SHHHHHHH!!! Whisper or they'll be hurting a lot more! **

**Suzie: Oh, Sorry!**

**Tash: C'mon. I wanna go find Presley-san and Yoko-ona.**

_Nodding. They go looking. After a while they break through into a clearing._

**Tash: Hey Look!**

**C: Interesting!**

**Suzie: It's a...set?**

_Before them is a clearing of sets, with scenes from many movies._

**Christine: Wow, look at these! They're incredible! They look almost real! **

**Tash: Yeah! Hey! Doesn't that look a lot like Presea's Study?? _(They walk up) Yeah! Ohhh this is great!!_**

_Suddenly a cage of metal comes falling down on them, trapping them!_

**Suzie (_sarcastic): Wow, a working model, yeah! Now what're we supposed to do?_**

**C+T: Uhhhhhhhh....**

**Voice: Hey you little puff ball! You think you can make a mess of my workshop and get away with it? I'll show you! Come back here! Now! Yoko-ona!! **

_Presley runs by chasing a round pink blur, they chase circles around the set._

**Suzie: uhhh, excuse me, uh, hey....WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!!!!**

STOP IT!

stop it

_They carry on oblivious!_

stop it

STOP IT!

_stop it!!!!_

_Wind rushes by, trees bend. Everything goes flying, sets, props, cage, all land in a great heap against a wall. _

**Suzie: Uh, owwww! huh? **

**Yoko-ona: Puh**

**Suzie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!**

**Tash: What? What? Are you ok?**

_Yokona jumps into Tash's arms _

**Tash: Huh? **

_They stare at each other for a while._

**Tash: It's a...Jigglypuff??**

**C: Ugh! Ow my back! What did I land on? **

**Presley: ungggghhh**

_Presley is under her_

**C: Huh? Oh my. I'm sorry!**

** **

**Tash: Are you Ok?**

** **

**Presley: huh? what? Who're you? Are you the...**

**Suzie: Yep!**

**Presley: ones who WRECKED MY SETS!!!**

_She goes SD and looms over Suzie!_

**Suzie: I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!**

**Yoko-ona: Puh!**

**Presley: Huh? Yoko-ona? Do you know these people? **

_Looks at them._

**Tash: Uh, Hi. I'm Natasha, this is Christine, and she's Suzie. Are you, Presley-san? **

**Presley: Uhh yeah.**

_She stands up._

**Presley: And you, are you by any chance the Magic Understudies?**

_Tash nodds_

_ _

**Presley: Really? Great! **

_(they follow,her into a building)._

_ _

**Presley: I've been waiting for you! I'm so glad you're finally here! You see I'm a set/prop designer, and I was in the middle of something really big when all of a sudden I was called to come here.**

**C: so all those sets out there are yours??**

_ _

**Presley: Yeah. I have to keep myself busy somehow. You see sets and props arn't just my job, they're my life. I love what I do. So I really want to hurry up and finish this. **

_ _

**Suzie: But If you loved you're job so much, why are you here?**

**Presley: A while back I decided to try my acting skills, and I ended up signing a contract that said I would take the part of Presea if something happened to her.**

**Tash: Oh.**

**Presley: I was a good choice, being a set designer I can work in almost any medium. Maybe even escudo, if I ever get to see some. **

**Suzie: You mean you've never even seen escudo before?**

** **

**Presley: Not many movie companies are really worried about getting swords made out of escudo.**

**Suzie: Good point. But you do have weapons right?**

_Presley looks at her. Then walks to a cupboard. _

**Presley: How are these?**

_She opens the cupbard. It turns out to be another room, filled with weapons._

**Presley: I made these for real action scenes. I even forged them myself. They're as close as you can get to authentic. Go ahead. Choose whatever you like.**

_They all step in and look. After a few seconds._

**C: Look. I found a spear. **

**Suzie: Hey a scythe! Mwah ha ha! **

_Swoosh_

**C: Hey watch where you're swinging that thing!**

**Suzie: He he! Ultimate Death!!**

_Blah blah blah_

**Presley: Natasha? What are you going to choose? **

**Tash: I don't know. I'm not really a violent person. I've never used weapons before.**

**Presley: Here then, take this. **

_she hands Tash a jewled sword_

**Presley: It's my greatest work. I spent hours just studying to make it. So far, it's never even been used, not even in a movie. Would you use it? For me?**

_tash takes the sword and holds it up._

**Tash: It's amazing! Of Course I'll use it! Thank you. **

_ _

_Suddenly the ring and sword start to glow. The sword turns into a whisp of light and is sucked into the ring, which also glows. The glowing area expands and when it stops growing, the girls are each wearing a chain mail tube top, bound with shoulder guards._

**Tash: Wow. **

**C: Yeah. We Finally got our cool armor! Right Suzie!**

**Suzie: Aw, I wanted to play with my scythe.**

_A large shadow clouds over the window. They look and see a monster made out of the pieces of set! _

**Yokona: Puh!**

**Christine: What is it? **

**Tash: Ah, Demon! **

**Presley: My sets! It's made out of my sets!**

**Suzie: Yeah! Now I can use my scythe!!!**

_All but Suzie, sweat drops. _

**Chrstine: Let's Go!**

_All run out side, T, C and S infront, drawing weapons. Tash and Suzie are about to charge when:_

_ _

**Presley: Wait!**

**SD Others: Wha?**

**Presley: Quietly!**

**SD Others: Oh. right.**

_Tash and Suzie charge with battle whispers. Chris takes aim. Tash cuts off a leg, Suzie sticks her scythe into the monsters belly, Chris, observes. Monster falls to ground._

Tash (whispers): We killed it! Yeah!

Suzie: That was easy! Huh? What's up with Fuu?

_A SD Christine is dancing around frantically. Suddenly she slumps in defeat, then throws her spear. It hit's the monster which is just about to attack Suzie and Tash. _

**Suzie: Whaaaammmmffff. **

_ _

_Yoko-ona jumps to cover suzie's mouth. She struggles even more, trips and falls. The monster comes after her. Tash attacks the monster from behind. Suzie runs out of the battle. Has whispered conversation with christine. _

**Suzie: It won't die! Why won't it die? **

**C: Do you remember what happened in the series???**

**Suzie: Yeah! It wouldn't die.**

**C: Exactly, we have to find another way of killing it!**

**Suzie: With what?**

**C: We have to find a weakness. What is it made of.**

**Suzie: Wood and stuff! Hey let's burn it!!**

**C: At that size, it'll take hours to burn, We'll have a flaming monster on our hands then. No, that won't work. We can't...**

**Tash: DART**

**C: ...use...**

**Tash: OF **

**C: ...Fire...**

**Tash: FLAME!!!**

**C+S: Wha! NOOOOOO.**

_The small dart whizzes past the monster. Tash is dissapointed, S+C are relieved. Presley Yells!_

**Presley: Oh NO! Take cover!!!! **

**S+T+C: Huh?**

_Tash dodges another attack from the monster. Suddenly a large roaring is heard! It grows Louder and Louder! Suddenly a HUGE fire ball comes back and blasts the monster but luckily misses Tash. It carries the monster off, clearing a path through the forest. _

**S+T+C: Wow!!!**

**S: Tash, how did you do that? Show me! Please.**

**Tash: I...I didn't do anything, did I?**

** **

**Presley: No, you didn't, the forest did. That's why you can't use magic here. It's dangerous. **

** **

**C: Ahh. So the forest treats magic like it does sound. Interesting, and that was only a small spell.**

** **

**S: Tash how do you use your magic though, show me!**

**T: well it's not something I can really show. It's just sort of there, in you, all you have to do is feel it.**

ROAR!!!

All: HUH?

_The monster staggers back into the field, on fire this time. It looks pissed!_

**Tash: It's still alive, how can that be!**

**C: Dammit, we have to put it out! It'll burn down the whole forest! We need water!**

**Suzie: I have water! I just don't know how to use it. **

**Tash: Would that be safe?**

**C: We don't have any other choice. Tash, teach Suzie, I'll hold it off.**

_ _

_Chris starts throwing her spear at the monster repeatedly. The spear always returns to her hand after the damage is done. Meanwhile suzie sits. _

**Suzie: C'mon think! I have to do this! I can do this!**

_The jewel on Yoko-ona starts to glow. Yada yada yada._

**Clef: Dummie. That's not how you learn a spell! Relax first. Good now look inside your heart, very good, now what words do you hear.**

**Suzie: Well, uh... they're...**

**Clef: Good, that's your spell. Now hurry up and save cefiro before I eat myself.**

_Yoko-ona stops glowing. Suzie stands up. The flaming monster is almost upon Christine._

**Suzie: Well, here goes nothing.**

**NEWT OF WATER**

_A tiny little newt appears before the monster. It takes one look and then runs away._

_All sweatdrops_

** **

**Christine: great, now what do we do.**

_She turns around_

**Christine: Huh? AHHHHHH!!!**

_ _

_She starts to run as the see-through Newt the size of a three story building comes up and with vengful eyes drowns the monster.. It also floods the battle field, the house and everything else in the area. _

_Several minuts later Christine is still caughing, Suzie is wringing out her trenchcoat, and Tash is blow drying Yoko-ona. Presley is surveying the scene._

**Presley: My Workshop, my HOUSE!, MY SETS!! **

**Tash: I'm sorry Presley. **

**C: Don't feel bad Tash. If anyone's responsible it's me for coming up with such a bad plan.**

**Suzie: Hey don't anyone forget it was MY spell that caused all of this.**

_everyone looks at suzie._

**Suzie: Fine, fine, I'm sorry too.**

**Presley: That's all right I guess.The sets didn't mean anything, they just kept me occupied. And now that you're here, I have to move to the Forest of Silence where the creator's room is. I can't make swords of escudo without it, so this way I really have less to pack.**

**Presley: Just do me a favour? Promise you'll become the magic understudies, to save Cefiro, and so I can go back to work? Please?**

**Tash: We'll do our best!**

**Suzie: You bet!**

** **

**C: Well then, let's get going! **

_Walk away purposefully.....stop._

**Tash: Uh, which way is it to eterna! **

**Presley: Oh, right. Just follow yoko-ona. He knows.**

**Yoko-ona: Puh! Puh puh puh!!!**

**Suzie: Well then stop dancing and let's get going!**

_Punts Yoko-ona!_

**Suzie: It's that way!**

_Sweat drops, Suzie runs off. _

**C: thank you very much Presley! Well be back soon!**

** **

**Tash: Bye! Thanks for the swords.**

**Suzie: hurry UP! **

_They part._

_ _

**Presley: Good luck! (with Yoko-ona guiding you, you're going to need it!) **

_ _

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Girl guides??

MKR Parody

Chapter 4

__

Christine and Natasha finally catch up with Suzie and Yoko-ona.

****

Natasha: Suzie! What did you do that for?

****

Suzie: What?

****

Natasha: You Kicked Yoko-ona.

__

pic of Yoko-ona with swirley eyes and a boot mark in it. 

Suzie (_shruggs_): meh.

****

Christine: Hey, Jiggly puff, are you ok?

****

Yoko-ona: _(still swilrey_) Puhhhhhhhhhhh!

__

(Shakes head, clears up, blows out cheeks) 

****

Yoko-ona (_angry_): Puhhhhhh!! 

__

(Goes up to Suzie)

****

Suzie: huh?

****

Yoko-ona: PUH!!!

__

(SMACK, slaps Suzie. Tash and Chris look on with sweat drops as Yoko-ona dusts off his hands and Suzie lies on the ground with swirley eyes)

****

Chris: She had that coming.

****

Tash: Yep!

__

Chris goes to Suzie, Tash talks to Yoko-ona.

****

Tash: Sorry. She won't do that again. Right Suzie?

****

Suzie: ...(swirl swirl)...

****

Tash: So, which way is it to Eterna?

__

Yoko-ona looks at her with blank eyes. 

****

Tash: You know, the fountain of eterna, where we're supposed to get the escudo?

__

Still blank staring. Chris comes up.

****

Chris: You do know what we're talking about? Don't you?

__

Yoko-ona shakes head.

****

Suzie: WHAT!! YOUmmmfffff..

__

Chris covers her mouth, both of them hold her back. Yoko-ona runs away.

****

Tash: Wait! 

****

Suzie: mmmmmfff!!

__

Tash follows Yoko-ona, Chris holds Suzie back still. After a few seconds Suzie stops mummbling.

****

Christine: You done?

__

Suzie: nods

****

Christine: then lets go!

__

They run after Tash + Yoko-ona. Tash follows Yoko-ona into some bushes. Suddenly Yoko-ona comes running back into her armes. Tash looks up and sees...

****

Tash: AHHHHHHHH!!! A GIANT BUG!!!

giant bug...

****

GIANT BUG!!!!

__

Her yelling of course attracts the bug, which is about the size of a bus. 

Christine + Suzie run up.

****

Christine: Tash? (you yelled?)

****

Suzie: What the hell is that!?

****

Christine: It looks sort of like a giant black fly. 

****

Suzie: I know that, what's it doing here? 

****

Christine: I don't know. Why don't you ask it?

****

Suzie: _(evil glare)_ You're mocking me.

****

Tash: Would you just shut up and draw your weapons. 

****

C+S: oh yeah, right...AHHHH!

__

Bug dive bombs them. They draw.

****

Chris: And remember, don't yell!

__

They charge with battle whispers again. Chris takes out an eye. The bug falls on it's back. Suzie Cuts off legs at random. Tash goes for the forhead. After a few minutes the bug is dead

****

Tash: Whew, That was scary! 

__

They sit collapsed against each other in the clearing. Others, nod and pant. Yoko-ona comes up.

****

Yoko-ona: Puh! :)

__

Suzie and Yoko-ona look at each other. Yoko-ona looks scared all of a sudden.

****

Suzie: What're you looking at? I'm still too tired. Go bug somebody else.

****

Yoko-ona: PUHH!!! 

__

(runs away. Seconds later, a shadow falls over the three.)

****

All: Huh?

__

(A Giant spider, the size of a another bus, has spotted them. )

****

All: eek!!

__

(The spider comes towards them. They run. A swish sound is heard, then a roar, and finally a thunk. They stop, and look back. The spider has been decapitated. )

****

All: Woah!

****

Voice: THAT'S how you kill a spider! 

__

They look up. Some guy with sprite-bottle green hair and a scar under his right eye is sitting in a tree holding a long bladed battle axe. His name is Perrier. Tash and Suzie Blush.

****

Tash: tee hee

****

Suzie: I have to go to my locker...

__

Tash sweat drops

****

Tash: Suzie, you don't have a locker.

****

Suzie: I oh, well then give me an excuse to go to the stupid tree. Ah I know. Yoko-ona. 

__

Christine is behind the other two. She looks, blushes a tiny bit, then shakes her head vigorously. Suize is just about to punt Yoko-ona to the tree when the green haired guy jumps down and walks up to them. He looks at Tash.

****

Perrier: Hmmm, not bad, not bad.

__

(Then at Suzie, while Tash gives him a strange look.) 

****

Perrier: Whoa, what a babe!

(Suzie arches her eyebrows and turns red.)

****

Perrier: Now if only…

(He stops and looks at Chris with the most disappointed face ever.)

****

Chris: What?

__

(She looks herself over to see if something's wrong.)

****

Perrier: Why did I have to get stuck with the broad?

__

(Suzie and Tash get shocked faces. A vein pops out of Chris's head.)

****

Chris: Excuse me?

****

Perrier: Well, she's cute _(points to Tash)_ and she's gorgeous, _(points to Suzie)_ but you, you're…well…you know.

****

Chris: I'm sorry I'm afraid I have no clue what you're talking about.

****

Perrier: Of course you do! You're the green Magic Understudy, (_points to Chris_) and you're supposed to fall for the handsome swordsman (_takes a bow_) you meet in the forest of Overwhelming Noise. (_He waves his arm around to show the forest._)

****

Perrier: So you see why I'd be disappointed. 

(_Suzie and Tash storm up to him._) 

****

Suzie: Hey! That's my friend you're talking about! She may not look it, but Chris can be damn pretty when she wants to be.

****

Tash: Yeah! Where do you get off saying things like that about people anyway! It's downright rude!

****

Chris: Magic Understudies?

__

(Everyone turns to her)

****

Chris: I'm afraid I don't know who or what you're talking about.

****

All: ?

****

Chris (innocently): We're just innocent Cefirian ...uh... Girl Guides. We have to make it through the forest in order to earn our…survival badge. We don't know anything about Magic Understudies. 

****

All: Huh?

****

Perrier: So, you're not the Magic Understudies?

****

Chris: I'm afraid not, but I guess it means you have nothing to worry about right?

****

Perrier: Uh, yeah I guess. 

****

Chris: (_Smiling_) Well, I guess we'll be on our way then. Come on Suzie, Tash…

****

Suzie to Tash: Wow, I didn't know Chris was such a good liar.

****

Tash to Suzie: Or a good actor for that matter. She'd normally have punched his lights out by now!

****

Chris: Tash, Suzie?

__

(She waves at them to hurry up. They run over to her as she turns to go. The second her back it turned to Perrier, she grits her teeth in rage.) 

****

Chris:(Muttering) that stupid, rude, arrogant JERK!!!!! I'll kill him, I'll kill him!!

****

Perrier: Wait a minute!

__

(Chris stops gritting and smiles pleasantly as she turns to him again.)

****

Chris: Yes Mr. Woodsman?

__

(Perrier steps towards them a bit.) 

****

Perrier: Girl Guides huh?

****

Chris: That's right. 

****

Perrier: And you plan to go through this forest?

(Chris nodds, and Perrier sighs.)

****

Perrier: You poor, poor girls. There's no way I can let you go through there by yourselves. It's way too dangerous! Allow me to accompany you as your bodyguard.

__

(Chris looks horror struck.) 

****

Chris: umm, ahh, you can't...because…then we can't get our badge… 

****

Perrier: Oh, who's going to know?

****

Suzie: Yeah, who's going to know? 

****

Chris: SUZIE!! 

****

Suzie: Awe, but Chris…(He's really, really cute!) 

****

Chris: Uh…but…he.…

****

Tash: …we probably could use the help…

(Chris stares at the ground, defeated.) 

****

Perrier: So it's settled then. By the way, I'm Perrier.

****

Suzie: (brightly) I'm Suzie!

****

Tash: I'm Natasha. 

****

Chris: (Glaring) Call me Chris-san… 

****

Perrier: Well then, let's get going. 

__

(They start walking, following Yoko-ona. After a few minutes of hiking, Perrier suddenly thinks of something.)

****

Perrier: Hey…Aren't girl guides supposed to sing hiking songs while they walk?

(Chris looks flustered)

****

Chris: I…uh…guess so.

(Suzie rolls her eyes.)

****

Suzie: (_aside sarcastically_) ...Great cover Chris.

****

Chris: (Suddenly changes subject) Oh look, a bug… 

__

(Runs off to kill it…)

*~*~*~*~*


	5. Song of the Jiggly-puff reject

MKR Parody Chapter 5

__

(The sun is setting and the forest is almost dark. The group walks into a clearing, Perrier in the lead, puffing out his chest like some kind of general, or girl guide leader.)

****

Perrier: This is a good spot. Come on girl guides, let's set up camp. Natasha, you clean some of the leaves and such off the site, Suzie you find some rocks to make a fire pit, I'll go look for some water and uhh...

__

(Stares at Christine, Chris gives him a death glare.)

****

Perrier: ...You know, it's not very nice to stare...

****

Chris: ....(glare)

****

Perrier: (sighs) Ok, ok. You go find some fire wood.

****

Chirs: (sarcastic)...and what are YOU going to do, oh great green haired one. 

****

Perrier: (Blink) Uhhhh....I'll go look for some uhh, water, yeah, that's it.

__

(He walks off, and the others are left to do their respective chores. Chris enters the woods and starts to look for dry wood. Not too far away she comes across a stream. No Perrier, curious she goes off in search of him. Meanwhile at camp.)

****

Suzie: Whew. That's it. What do you think Tash?

****

Tash: Looks good enough! Now all we need is the wood.

****

Suzie: ... Do you think Chris needs some help? I'll go look. 

****

Tash: Hey! I saw that look! 

****

Suzie:(trying to look innocent) What look?

****

Tash: You're planning on looking for Perrier aren't you. 

****

Suzie: Yeah. ... Tee hee tee hee! 

__

(Tash laughs. )

****

Tash: Ahh predictable death, even in Cefiro! 

__

(Christine comes back with wood.)

****

Chris: OK Tash. Wanna try being a human match for Today?

****

Tash: No! That's probably not wise! (laughs)

****

Chris: Where's Perrier? He should have been back by now?

****

Suzie: Why? Miss him already? 

****

Christine: NOOO!!! Who'd want a superficial, perverted, arrogant bastard like him. I just think that idiot must have gotten lost is all. I passed a stream while I was out, and it wasn't THAT far away. 

****

Suzie: meh. Well if you don't want him, can I have him? Tee hee.

****

Christine: _(Shakes head)_ Perdictable Death. Even in cefiro... 

****

Suzie: That's what Tash said.

__

(All start to laugh.)

Growl.

****

Tash: What was that? 

****

Suzie: Sounded like a monster.

****

Chris: Yes. Be afraid, be very afraid. The monster in my stomach has awakened..

__

(Her stomach rummbles wimpily. Everyone laughs.)

****

Tash: Yeah it is about time we ate. Yoko-ona. You got any food in there?

****

Suzie: You'd better have food.

****

Yoko-ona: Puh! Puh Puh Puh! Puh!

__

(Yoko-ona concentrates really hard. Sweat forms as he starts to glow. A stream of light comes from his gem. It gets larger, and larger and finally... The light dissolves into a cardboard packet that says Big mac on it!)

****

Suzie: What! Is that ALL! We can't all eat a Big mac. You're supposed to have food!

****

Christine: Give him a chance.

__

(Yoko-ona tries again, this time he comes up with a quarter pounder. Everyone falls backward.)

****

Chris: Try again.

__

(Yoko-ona tries a third time and passes out after coming up with....)

****

Suzie: A McFlurry! We're supposed to eat a McFlurry for dinner? 

****

Tash: Well you survived on Icecream in Florida.

****

Suzie: True...meh.

__

Perrier comes back.

****

Perrier: What's all this?

****

Christine (Rather sarcastically) : Supper.

****

Perrier: Great I'm starving! I don't remember the last time I had a hot meal...Hey, where's the rest of it?

__

(The three just sort of look at Yoko-ona who is still passed out. Then they all look longingly at the food.)

****

Christine: Ok. Here's how we divide this up. Suzie takes the Big Mac because she'll pass out if we don't give her something.

****

Suzie: (small) Yay!!

****

Chris: Tash you take the Quarter Pounder cause I know you skipped breakfast trying to figure what the japanese mangas were saying....

****

Tash: excellent!

****

Christine: (smirks) And Perrier. It's not exactly hot, but why don't you take the flurry. 

__

They all look more than a little suprised. Especially Perrier, who then looks suspicious..

****

Perrier: No, you have it.

****

Christine: (Waves him off) Don't worry. McDonalds isn't my idea of food. I can live without for one day. Besides. You don't look like you've ever tried Ice Cream before, have you?

****

Perrier: Ice Cream?

****

Chris: Thought so. Try some.

__

Perrier eyes it suspisciously. Looks at all of them, then back at the flurry. Finally he bites down on to the spoon.

****

Perrier: AHHHH. That hurts! My teeth! What did you do to me! Ow! 

__

Tash Christine and Suzie are all laughing their heads off. 

****

Perrier: Hey! That's not funny! She just tried to kill me! Hey!

__

All laugh harder.

****

Suzie: You're supposed to lick it dummie!

****

Perrier: Huh?

__

Takes a small lick. Looks at it for a moment, then raises eyebrows in surprise and starts to eat it vigorously! The three laugh and smile. 

****

Perrier: This is great! Ice Cream! WoW! Ohhh! OW! MY head!

__

And the three laugh even louder. Later they all sit by the fire. Staring out into space. Suddenly out of the blue.

****

Christine: Jesuses Blood tastes like grape juice!

__

Snikers

****

Suzie: My neck hurts, and my ear hurts. Now I have 2 owies!

__

Perrier looks confused.

****

Tash: I bent my wookie!

__

laughs more, Perrier looks more puzzled.

****

Christine: OH Lord. Won't you buy me, a mersadieze benz!

****

Tash: Noooo. Baaad. 

__

Smiles deviously

****

Tash: I've gotta work, work all day...

****

Suzie: Vat is dis dis funny joke heya. In Mozer Russia, we no have dis...

__

Perrier looks at them like they've gone insane! Which just makes them laugh louder!

****

Perrier: What was that?

****

Christine: That's my sandbox. I'm not allowed to go in the deep end! Hey guys! We need Camp fire music! What should we sing! 

****

Suzie: Beatles!

****

Tash: I know! How about Enya!! 

__

Strange looks.

****

Tash: I was kidding! Sheesh

__

All laugh.

****

Tash: Which beatles song? 

****

Christine: I like helter skelter!

****

Suzie: I knew that was coming!

****

Christine: How about Black bird?

Suzie: I don't know that one. How does it go?

****

Christine: Well...

****

Yoko-ona: Puh!!

__

Appears on rock holding magic marker like microphone. 

****

Yoko-ona: Puh!

****

Perrier: Hey look. The puff ball wants to sing!

****

Yoko-ona: puh!

****

Tash: A, sure why not! Wait!

__

Yoko-ona starts to sing!

****

Suzie: Oh no! Singing Jiggly puff! cover your ears!

****

Perrier: He's not that bad...

****

Christine: It's not working! I'm getting tired!

****

Tash: Cover your face!....Nooo...

__

The sound resounds through the forest. Everyone collapses into sleep. The three cover their faces, Perrier lies on his back. Around them and in the distance bugs birds and animals all fall asleep.

****

Yoko-ona: Puh? (huh?) Puuuuhhhh!!! (you'll pay for this)

__

In the early hours of dawn Christine opens her eyes. Something is brushing against her nose. It appears to a tiny stick, but then turns out to be the antenna of a giant bug that has fallen near them. Christine draws her spear. Suddenly the bug gets up. Perrier hurles it's carcass across the clearing into the bush. Perrier stands there with his axe. Christine gets up still holding her spear.

****

Perrier: You're too late. The bug's dead.

****

Christine: (gives him a funny look) Maybe it's not the bug I'm worried about. 

__

Pause

****

Perrier: ...What are you talking about?

****

Christine: (Accusingly) The stream is right over there. 

****

Perrier: Huh? 

****

Chris: Last night you went to get water, which took you about 20 minutes, but the stream's right over there, where'd you go? 

****

Perrier: ...I...was, doing my job! Killing bugs! 

__

Chris looks at him sceptically

****

Perrier: What! It's the truth! I even stayed up all night protecting you three! And this is how you thank me? Sheesh!   


****

Chris: All night huh? (examins his face) ...Whatever. 

****

Perrier: What?

****

Chris: Never mind, bottle boy, never mind. 

(gets angry) 

****

Perrier: ...Yeah. Well, I'm really glad you're not the Green Understudy, because I couldn't stand being paired with some ugly suspicious broad like you. 

****

Chris: WHAT!! Oh, and like YOU'RE the catch of the day!

****

Perrier: (smugly) Well both you're friends seem quite taken with me. Even YOU blushed the first time you saw me, I saw you!

__

Chris raises an eyebrow skeptically

****

Chris: Yeah, well you lost all you're appeal the second you opened you're big fat mouth. Besides, Tash and Suzie might oogle you, but they do that all the time...well, Suzie does. It doesn't mean anything. They don't really care about you. 

****

Perrier: ...Huh? Sure they do...I mean why would they...uh...give me their food if they hated me?

****

Chris: That was MY food you ate, dumbass. Besides, it was only icecream. The stuffs half water anyway.

****

Perrier: Oh...it is? Oh...(Stomach growls, then Perrier thinks of something) ...But hey, if you hate me, why did you give me you're food? 

****

Chris: I don't hate you.

****

Perrier: Uhwa?? But you just said...

****

Chris: (flatly) You're a shallow, brainless idiot, and not worth my time... I hate certain bugs more than I hate you. You're just an annoyance, and hopefully if I ignore you, you'll go away. 

****

Perrier: ...An...annoyance! Hey! You hardly know me! You can't judge me!

****

Chris: Oh, but you can judge me after knowing me for three seconds? 

****

Perrier: I didn't judge you, I just said I wouldn't want to date with you. 

****

Chris: Good. 

__

(She starts to walk off) 

****

Perrier: Hey, where are you going. 

****

Chris: To get some water. 

__

Later that morning...

****

Suzie: Well It could be worse. It could be Americain Mc Donalds.

__

Others grunt in reply. They are sitting around eating breakfast. This Time Yoko-ona has made four burgers. 

****

Tash: Uh by the way Perrier, you've got something...

__

Chris shoves burger into Tash's mouth. 

****

Chris (whisper): Don't tell him ok? He thinks he stayed up all night protecting us.

****

Tash (removes burger): You're crule. You know that?

****

Chris: meh. 

****

Perrier: What? Why are you all looking at me?

__

There is permanant marker all over his face as he sits perplexed. The three supress giggles.

****

Perrier: What?

****

Christine: You've got some food on your face. 

****

Perrier: Oh. (wipes mouth) Better?

****

Christine: Yep.

__

Snickers.

End Chapter 5


	6. The bigger the bug...

MKR Parody Chapter 6

****

Suzie: That was close!

__

They are running and fighting bugs as they go. Perrier, then Tash, then Suzie, and Christine in rear.

****

Perrier: Oh this isn't too bad. Once I ran into a wasps nest. THAT was scary! Ha!

__

He attacks another bug and they run on. 

****

Perrier: Or the giant red ant hill. Man! 

__

Fake shivers, Christine throws her spear and hits a mosquito that tried to dive bomb them. It falls and Tash and Suzie finish it off as they run by. 

****

Perrier: What about you? What's your worst fight?

****

Tash: Uhh, I once attacked some guy with a chair..

****

Suzie: I play rugby!

****

Christine: Me versus ten guys in a snowball fight. Fun!

****

Perrier: Did you win?

****

Christine: Are you kidding I got my ass kicked!

__

All but C sweatdropps!

Suddenly They run into a clearing where Yoko-ona has stopped.

****

Tash: What's wrong?

__

Yoko-ona is silent. 

****

Suzie: Come on which way! 

__

The last word echoes through the woods and comes back at them.

****

Christine: Sheesh that thing's getting more sensitive by the minute.

****

Tash: Yeah, what the hell causes that anyway?

****

Perrier: No one's really sure. The woods have just always been like this. I don't even know what causes it.

****

Yoko-ona: Puh (shhhhhhh)! 

__

He slowly creeps forward on tip toes and into some bushes. The other's follow cautiously behind.

****

Yoko-ona: Puh! (look, pointint ahead)

__

Before them is a clearing about a 100 m wide surrounded by trees so high the lowest branckes touch the clouds. In the centre of the clearing floats a ball of smooth metal, with a surface that ripples like water on occasion. Surrounding that are about a dozen huge, demented bugs. 

****

Suzie: Wow! What's that?

****

Tash: Probably what causes the forest to be so wierd. 

****

Suzie: But how?

__

As an answer, a small fly goes up to the ball. It touches the surface and then flys away. As it does though It starts to get bigger and bigger like the reflection off of the surface of the ball. It flys towards the group and they duck as it flies over head. 

****

Suzie: eek!

__

The ball ripples again as if it's been punched, then recoils and throws the sound back at them.

EEEEKKK!!!!!

****

All: Suzie!!

****

Suzie: ...

****

Christine: So that's how this thing works. Sound and magic hit it and bounce back off, only amplified. When something touches it, the light rays reflected off of the convex surface enlarge the creature, creating all these giant bugs. Cool!

****

All: Cool?

****

Perrier: Ok. You stay here, I'm going to kill it. That's what I'm here for.

****

Christine (pulling him back): Dummie you can't just go out there. If you touch that thing you'll end up like those bugs! We need a plan! Now think...

__

Moment of pensivness.

****

Tash: Ah what the hey, just like in the series?

****

C+S: Just like in the series. 

****

Perrier: What?

__

Suzie and Tash run out. Perrier tries to hold them back but Christine stops him. They attack the bugs and run off into the woods with the bugs following them. 

****

Perrier: What do you think you're doing? They could be killed!

****

Christine: They won't be, cause we're going to destroy this thing before they are.

__

She launches her spear at the ball. It hits the surface, and gets swalloed by the ball. 

****

Christine: Huh?

__

Suddenly the ball spits the spear back out, straight at Christine. Perrier pulls her out of the way at the last second. The spear returns to her hand.

****

Christine: ....!!!.... OK. That won't work let's try something else.

****

Perrier: Like what?

__

Christine is silent for a minute, then brightens, then looks defeated again. 

****

Perrier: What is it?

****

Christine: I'm sorry.

****

Perrier: For what?

****

Christine: This.

She pushes Perrier against a tree and pins him there using her spear.

****

Perrier: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

****

Chris: I'm going to try something!

__

She is already running towards the sphere. Halfway there she calls back her weapon and using the tip like a knife, slashes the outside. Then before the gash closes she jumps inside.

****

Perrier: HEY WAIT! NO!!

__

She's gone. Everything is silent. Perrier looks on in disbelief! Then suddenly the sphere starts to grow.

****

Perrier: What the!!

__

It grows and grows, Perrier backs away.

****

Meanwhile

***

****

Suzie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

****

Tash: HHHAAAA!

__

(zoom out they're actually whispering, not yelling.)

They attack bugs. 

****

Suzie: AHHHH!

__

Attacks bug with a whisper. Sticks her scythe in it's side. 

****

Suzie: Huh? Hey! LET GO! HEY!

__

Her scythe is stuck. 

****

Suzie: Aw not again!

__

Bug starts to fly away carrying Suzie!

****

Suzie: AHHH! HELP!!

__

Tash jumps up and uses her sword to slash the bugs stomach. Suzie is frees but...

****

Suzie: EWWWW

****

Tash: Right! Next time I try to avoid getting sprayed with the guts.

__

They are both covered in yellow goo!

****

Suzie: Look Out!

__

The bug falls from the sky and Almost squashes them! They start attacking again!

****

__

Perrier's eyes are filled with horror as the ball is now bigger than a building. He backs away. Suddenly he hears a voice.

****

Christine: GREEN DRAFT!!

****

Perrier: Green draft? Huh? AHHHHHHHH!!!

BANG!

__

The ball suddenly bursts and pieces of it go flying everywhere. One hit's Perrier in the face and he goes flying backwards into a tree and is knocked out.

****

Christine: oops.

****

__

Tash jumps to attack another bug. Her sword is ready, her eyes are narrowed. Just before she hits it, it dissapears. 

****

Tash: Huh? 

__

Lands. 

Suzie: AHHHHH!!!!

Splat!

****

Suzie: OW! 

__

She obviously didn't land.

****

Suzie: Dammit what happened?

****

Tash: The bugs are gone.

****

Suzie: Huh? Alright we killed them. Yeah! Ha ha ha!

__

Twirls around in glee

****

Suzzie: HA HA hA Wup! OW!

__

Splat

Slips in bug guts and falls. Tash sweat drops. Suzie tries to get up and slips again.

****

Suzie: Help! I've fallen and I can't get up. 

****

Tash: Uhhhh, Death.....

**** 

****

Chris: Hey, yo Perrier! Perrier!

****

Chris: Perrier? 

****

Christine: Shit! Come on wake up! 

__

He's still lying against the tree. Christine gets closer to examine him. 

****

Christine: Hey! Wake up!

__

She puts her hand to the back of his head. He stirs. She instantly pulls away, dropping him back against the tree. He grabbs his head in pain.

****

Perrier: OW! Hey! What did you do that for!

****

Christine: Sorry.

****

Perrier: I should think so! Sheesh. 

__

He gets up still clutching his head. 

****

Perrier: You Are INSANE! Do you know that! You could have been killed!! Ow!

__

He stumbles back against the tree. Christine laughs.

****

Perrier: Hey quit it I'm in pain here!

__

Christine smiles. Then lifts her hand.

****

Christine: Band-aid Breeze!!!

__

A green mist comes from her hand and forms a transluscent bandaid over Perrier's Lump.

****

Perrier: Hey What? What's that!

__

Suddenly he let's go of his head in suprise. He stands up straight, he's alright. 

****

Perrier: Huh?

****

Christine: I kinda figured out how to do a healing spell when I...whoa... 

__

She blinks several times and sways a little. 

****

Perrier: Hey! Careful! Here, sit down.

__

He steadies her and helps her to the ground. She sighs.

****

Perrier: Better?

****

Christine: Yeah. I guess casting those spells wore me out. 

****

Perrier: Spell"S"? I thought you just cast one!

****

Christine: No. I used my other one to blow up that ball thingy. 

****

Perrier: Huh? Oh! That Green Draft thingy, Right?

****

Christine: Yeah. Hey, I wonder where Tash and Suzie are. They should be back by now...

__

(Chris giggles, chuckles, then rolls on ground howling with laughter. Pointing behind Perrier)

****

Suzie: It's not funny.

__

(She is standing with Tash behind Perrier. They are both covered in yellow guts.)

****

Perrier: Huh? AHHHH DEMON!

__

Tash narrows his eyes at him.

****

Yoko-ona: Puh!! puh puh puh puh!! (Yeah yeah)

__

Looks at tash + Suzie.

****

Yoko-ona: Puh! (EWWWW)

****

Tash: Oh thanks a lot!

****

Suzie: Come here you.....

****

Tash: So I see you killed that ball thingy! How'd you do it?

****

Christine: Perrier took care of it.

****

Perrier: Wha??

****

Christine: Yeah. He sliced it right down the middle and it dissapeared. 

****

Perrier: I did?

****

Christine: Yeah!

****

Suzie: (stops chasing yoko-ona) Wish I could have seen that!

****

Tash: Sheesh I thought it would have been harder than that!

****

Perrier: Yeah, so did I.

__

Eyes Christine suspiciously. Who shruggs and chuckles as she gets to her feet.

****

Christine: You two Ok?

__

Tash looks at her clothing.

****

Tash: Well beside the guts everything seems to be here, you Suzie?

****

Suzie: meh. Five times five. I just wish I brought a change of clothes.

****

Yoko-ona: Puh!!

__

He glows and soon they're all clean.

****

Tash: Hey it's gone. Thanks Yoko-ona!

****

Suzie: yeah Thanks. (What took you so long!)

****

Christine: Well, should we be off? It should be easy from here, all the bugs are gone. Yoko-ona?

****

Yoko-ona: Puh! =D

****

Tash: Let's go get our weapons!

****

Suzie: Yeah! Let's save Cefiro! Yeah Magic Understudies!!

__

All goes silent.

****

Tash and Christine: SUZIE!!!

****

Suzie: Huh? 

__

Looks at Perrier. Who looks suprised.

****

Suzie: Oh, right! I mean, get our survival badge?

__

Tash Christine and Yoko-ona all hang their heads in dissapointment, sweatdrop.

****

Perrier: What do you mean by...You arn't the...

****

Christine: Yoko-ona! Run!

__

She grabbs Tash and Suzie and runs after yoko-ona. 

****

Perrier: Hey Wait Up! Hey!!! dammit!

End Chapter 6


	7. Yay! An actual spell!

MKR Parody Chapter 7

__

Later on they run through the forest. 

Tash: Hey look! It's light! 

__

They all dash forward and break out into a clear field! 

Christine: We made it!

Suzie: All right!

__

They all collapse into the grass heaving. Yoko-ona dances cricles around them!

Christine: Alright! Magic Understudies one, Gelato, Nothing!

Suzie: Mmmmm. Gelato!

Voice: I thought so!

All: Huh?

__

Jumping up and drawing weapons. Perrier is standing there in the shadows of the forest.

Christine: What are you doing here! 

Perrier: I followed you.

Christine: Why?

Perrier: Well I promised you I'd see you through the forest didn't I!

Christine: No, You said you'd be our bodyguard. But there are no more monsters, so your job is over. 

Perrier: Well I couldn't be sure so I....

__

Growl.

All: Huh? 

Look at Perrier's stomach, which growls again.

Perrier: Oh, uh excuse me. 

Christine stares at him.

Christine: Where's your supplies?

Perrier: What?

Christine: Where are your supplies? Anybody who travels brings supplies. Where are yours? 

Suzie: Yeah, you've been mooching off us the whole time! Where are your supplies!

Perrier: Uh, Well, You see...

__

The three stare at him. He gives up.

Perrier: Alright, alright! I give up already! I ran out of supplies cause I was lost and couldn't find my way out of this stupid forest! You happy now! 

Tash: What! And you wanted to be our guide! AHHHH!

Suzie: Why you! Come here! I'm Gonna pound you!

Perrier: Just try it! 

(gives threatening glare)

Suzie: aahh maybe later.

He then glares at Christine, expecting her to attack him. then looks suprised.

Christine: Heh heh heh heh!

Perrier: What's so funny?

Christine: Nothing. You just reminded me of someone.

Perrier: Huh?

Christine: Nothing. 

They all give her strange looks. 

Voice: A ha! At last I have found you, prepare to die!!!

All: Huh? 

Acetone is floating in the air near by. 

Acetone: A HA HA HA HA HA HA! Prepare to die uhhh, ummm. Who are you again?

__

Wump!

All fall over in shock!

Suzie: We're the magic understudies you goddamn Blonde!!

Acetone: Right! Oh well, It doesn't matter, you're going to die anyways. Candy Apple Hail!!

all dodge, Yoko-ona is scared stiff in spot.

Suzie: Yoko-ona you dummie! Move!

She saves Yoko-ona but gets hit instead. 

Tash and Chris: SUZIE!!

Suzie: I'm alright!

There are about a dozen lumps on her head where the "apples" have hit her, she passes out.

Tash: AH! Suzie!

Christine: Band-aid Breeze!!

She heals Suzie....

Suzie: Hey! Great Christine! Thanks! Christine?

__

... then she passes out

.

Tash: AHHH! This is not going well!

Suzie: You're telling me! AHHHH!

__

Dodge popcorn explosion!

Suzie: We're getting our asses wupped by a barbie doll!

Acetone: Weaklings. Give up now!

Suzie: yeah right! WATER NEWT!!

Tash: DART OF FLAME!!

Acetone: SHIELD!

Their attacks are deflected! 

Tash: Not good!

Acetone: Ha ha ha ha! 

Sees Christine, who is just getting to her feet, wobbily.

Acetone: HOT FUDGE BLAST!!!

Tash: Christine!!

Perrier: Look out!!

He pulls her out of the way.

Tash: THAT was low! You're going to regret that! Come on Suzie!

Suzie: MMMM hot fudge! Oh right! 

__

Charges with battle whisper.

Tash: Uh, suzie? You can yell now.

Suzie: I can! ALRIGHT! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

__

They charge together with their weapons.

Acetone: POPCORN BLAST!!

Tash and Suzie go flying.

Christine: Tash, Suzie! Band-aid..mmmmfff

Perrier: Stop it you'll pass out again! 

__

Christine starts to kick and fight to try get him to take his hand off her mouth.

Perrier: OW! HEY! OW! OW! watch it. ow! 

__

Acetone approaches Suzie and gets ready to finish her off.

Acetone: POPCORN....

Tash: PILLAR OF FIRE!!!

Acetone: Huh?

__

Tash casts a new spell and a large pillar of flame engulfs Acetone. She shrieks, and dissapears. Tash's knees buckle. SD Chris punches Perrier really hard and breaks free. 

Chris: Tash! Suzie! Are you ok?

Suzie: I think so. Did anybody get the number of that bus?

Chris: (sweatdrops) She's fine! Tash? Are you alright? That was some killer spell! You were awsome!

Tash: Yeah I guess that was pretty cool! It felt a little draining though.

Chris: Yeah, I know.

__

She looks back and glares at Perrier.

Perrier: What? What did I do?

Suzie: Hey, where's the jiggly puff? Is it ok?

Yoko-ona jumps out from behind some bushes. Says Puh a couple of times.

Suzie: Ahh, of course. It shows up AFTER the fight. Come here you!

Yoko-ona: Puh! (no)

Suzie: Why you...come here!

SD Suzie starts chasing Yoko-ona. Chris and Tash approach Perrier.

Chris: So, Perrier, you know.

Perrier: Huh? Know what?

Tash: You know who we are now, that's what.

Perrier: Uh, yeah, right. 

Thinks for a bit...

Perrier: Aw Dammit...

Chris: What?

Perrier: If you're the Understudies...then... then I really am stuck with a broad!!

__

Chris: Deadly evil flames. Perrier is oblivious.

Perrier: Now I have to give you this stupid ring and tell you I love you and then run off until we meet again in the desert...

POW!!

__

Aaaaaand Perrier is on the ground with swirly eyes, after Chis justly punches him in the face. 

Chris: Who'd want anything from an Ass like you! Let's go guys. 

__

Tash nodds, Suzie looks longingly at him. 

Suzie: Awwe, but Chris, he's cute! Can't we keep him? 

__

Chris gives her a glare.

Suzie: Oh, ....alright... Then can we just take the ring thing? You never know, might come in handy?

__

Yoko-ona starts poking the swirley eyed Perrier....

Chris (loudly): NO!!!

__

Trees bend, branches fly, Suzie and Tash go partially deaf....

Suzie: Hey, I thought we beat that stupid ball thing...

__

Chris sighs and grabs Suzie by the scruff of her trench coat before dragging her away. Tash follows with Yoko-ona.

*

*

*

*

*

(Some time later, Perrier wakes up. He groans, rubs his head, and then looks down to his hand...)

Perrier: Damn, I didn't give her the tracking device...Gelato's not going to like this....


End file.
